


A Murder to Top the Cake

by goddamn_it_eren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Hide owns a cake shop, M/M, Sasaki is a detective, modern day police AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_it_eren/pseuds/goddamn_it_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise is a detective, not too special. On his way back to his apartment one night, he bumps into someone named Hide. Not thinking anything of it, they continue seeing each other around and become friends. However, there is danger from Sasaki's past, one he does not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the streets, heading towards my apartment after work. I had just finished another case, and got the weekend off. I was planning on relaxing for the two days off.  I was lost in my thoughts, planning what to do, when I bumped into someone. 

“Oh! I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you there!” A voice said. I looked to the source and saw a man with blonde hair that went to about his shoulders. 

“Ah no, it was my fault. I was lost in my thoughts.” I said. The man studied my closely, as if he was trying to figure something out. 

"Have we met before?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry, but I believe this is the first time we have met.” 

“I see…” I suddenly felt bad, and hurried to say, “we could have just passed by each other before”. He nodded his head, but it seamed that he didn’t think so. 

“Well, I’m sorry again for bumping into you, have a good night.” He said before walking away. 

\-----------------------------------

It was Sunday, and I was not ready to get back to work the next day. While I had spent yesterday indoors, I decided that I would do something else today. And what better way to start the day than going to the small coffee shop called “:Re”. While I didn’t understand the name, the shop made delicious coffee. I entered the shop and immediately smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. I sat down after ordering and waited as they made the drink. I pulled out a book I was reading and picked up at the spot I had left off on. I had just gotten to the climax when I heard my name being called. 

“Sasaki Haise, coffee!” I got up and thanked the person before sitting down and resuming the book. 

The shops door opened once again and a familiar voice rang out. “Good morning everyone!” I ignored the newcomer as they ordered their coffee. Suddenly, I heard the voice say, “it’s you! The guy I bumped into on Friday night!” I looked up, and there he was, the stranger with the blond hair. He sat down across from me and kept a large smile on his face. 

“Hey, there must be a reason we have met again, so let’s try to be friends! My name is H-” 

“Hideyoshi Nagachika!”  

“Awww, I was just about to say that! Also, you can just call me Hide!” He said before getting up to retrieve his coffee. He came back with his coffee in hand and a smile on his face. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. After a second of debating wether to tell him, I simply said, 

“Sasaki Haise, nice you meet you, Hide.”  

\------------------------------

I heard the alarm clock ringing from my bedside table. It sounded more like “wake up fucker, time for hell”. I realized it was Monday, and my weekend of freedom was over. I walked into the office, not ready to start work yet. The day went by far too slow, and by the end of it I felt like sleeping for ten years. I was walking home, and decided to stop at :Re again. Hopefully I would be able to walk home without passing out. Walking in, I ordered my caffeine and waited as it was made. Few customers were in the shop, so it was near silent. Of course, the silence didn’t last long as the doorbell tinkled.

“KANEKI!” I heard someone say. No one glanced to see who said their name. Wait. I know that voice it is H-

“Oops, I mean Sasaki!” Hide exclaimed. “I can’t believe you’re here! Wanna sit down for a bit?” He kept talking even as he ordered his latte.

“Sorry, I can’t. I had a long day at work and I’m exhausted.” I replied. I had no idea who he was, and I couldn’t risk anything.

“Okay! Well it hope you have a goodnights sleep! Don’t push yourself too much like last time.” He said. Last time? What did he mean by that?

“Fuck I mean, uhh, don’t bump into people? Like last time?” He said, but I heard the uncertainty in his voice.  
My name was called out and I grabbed my coffee before looking back at him.

“Right. Well, I’ll see you later.” I said. But before I walked out the door,mo hear his voice call out one more time.

“If it’s not to sudden, could I have your number? I-I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to, I know this is sudden but” he said nervously. I laughed before grabbing a napkin, taking out a pen and writing it down.

“Just text me who you are so I don’t block you. Have a goodnight Hide.” I said before going home to my warm bed.


	2. Something in the Closet

I woke up the next day, ready to get to work. I checked my phone before heading out the door, and saw a text. 

'Hey! It’s me, Hide. Hope you have a great day!'

I smiled, and saved the number on my phone. Then I headed out the door to another day of work.  
\------------------------------------  
“Sasaki, it is Aogiri. They hit again. The coordinates have been sent to you.” one of my subordinates said. Aogiri is a group that has been killing random people across the city. We have yet to find their base, or anything else about the group. 

I grabbed my coat before heading to the crime scene. When I got there, I saw the body. It wad holes in it, with its arms and legs torn off. The left arm had ‘Aogiri’ carved into it. They liked marking their victims with the groups name. 

The body was in an alley between an apartment complex and a small store. It seemed as if it had just been thrown there, left to rot. There was little to no blood in the alley, showing that the body had not been cut up there. This would just make this case harder. I was going to be a struggle to find where this person was actually killed.

I finished my observation of the scene and left to try and find information on why this victim was killed. I ended up staying at the office past midnight, and after finding nothing, I decided to go home and get some rest. 

I got into my apartment, forcing myself to take a shower and get into clean clothes before passing out.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The search for the identity of the victim was still going on. So far there was no missing person report for this person. On the way home from work, I decided to go to a small cake shop, hopefully this would get my mind off this case. I walked in and the smell of fresh baked sweets filled my senses.

“Welcome! I will be out front in a second!” I heard a voice call out. I waited at the front counter, looking at the cakes on display. They all looked extremely good, especially in my hungry state.

“Sasaki?” I looked up, seeing Hide there.

“Hey! How was your day?” He asked enthusiastically. Yet I could see he dark circles under his eyes and knew he must be tired.

“Good, are you alright? You look exhausted.” I asked. He just shook his head and smiled.

“I’m the one that is always worried about you. Feels weird.” He laughed. I stood there, feeling a bit awkward. I don’t remember meeting him before last Friday night.

“Ah sorry, I forgot, what cake would you like? It’s on the house.” Hide said, grinning.

“May I have the coffee cake?” I asked, pulling out my wallet.

“Sure, and put the wallet away, I said its on the house Sasaki.”

“Please, just let me pay. Or else I’ll feel bad.” I said. I didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness.

“Fine, but I will eventually get you to give in.” He laughed. “Have a good night, Sasaki”  
\----------------------------------- 

There has been three more victims of Aogiri. We still had no idea how to catch the gang. However, two of the victims had been part of the police force. We were told to be on out guard at all times. We never knew when the Aogiri could strike.

I was working late in the office again, the cases were put on my shoulders, and the stress is immense.Suddenly I heard a noise coming from behind the door to the file room. Thinking it must be another hard worker, I ignored it. Though, I could have sworn it was just me working late. Shrugging, I went back to work.

I heard the noise again, it was a thumping sound. This time, I was curious. Who could be making so much noise? I walked over I the door, an stood in front of it, before deciding to go ahead and open it.

As I pulled the door open, something fell out. A body. And I recognized who it was. It was one of my fellow detectives, he had also been working the Aogiri case with me. Then I noticed it. The signature of that awful group. However, this time there was one more message.

‘Dear Kaneki, won’t you come back to us?’ Was etched on the mans forehead.  
\---------------------------------  
Cameras flashed. People surrounded the body, trying to find clues. I was seated at someone’s desk, and people asked if I knew anything. I could only tell them what happened. 

“I was working on he case when I heard sounds from the other room. After the second time hearing it, I decided to see what it was. I opened the door and the body fell out.” I knew nothing more than that. However, I know what happened would affect me. I would be taken off the case.


	3. Breakfast Omelets

I was angry. I knew why I would have to be taken off the case, but I didn’t want to be. I had worked so much on that case, just to be pulled off it.  


I sighed. There was no helping it now. After I was able to leave, I walked to :Re. I needed to have coffee to help me calm down. After I ordered, I sat down at one of the tables by the window. I just wanted to forget everything that happened today. 

 

The doorbell tinkled, and I heard the chair across from me be pulled back as someone sat down. Looking up, I saw Hide with a worried look on his face. 

 

“Sasaki? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. I was a bit surprised to see him here.

 

“Just some work problems. Nothing much. Also, Hide, don’t you want to order coffee?” I asked. He had just sat down without even going up to the counter. 

 

“Oh, You’re right! One second I’ll be right back.” He said before jumping up and speed walking to the counter. I barley heard his voice as he ordered his drink excitedly. When he came  back, he was carrying a drink.

 

“Here, they called your name when I was up there. Figured you wouldn’t want to get up right now.” He said while smiling. I nodded, taking the drink. Neither of us talked anymore until his name was called. 

 

“Hey Sasaki, would you like to come over to my house? I have a few Disney movies that might cheer you up.” He offered. That sounded like the best thing I could do.

 

“Sure” I said. 

\-------

Hide’s ‘few’ Disney movies was actually a shelf that went across the entire wall of his apartment. 

 

I turned to look at him, saying “A few Disney movies? You have almost all of them!” He laughed before saying, 

 

“Yeah, well, they can cheer me up. So, which one do you want to watch?” 

 

He walked over to the shelf gesturing wildly at all the movies. I laughed at his silliness. Maybe this day could get better.

 

We ended up watching Beauty and the Beast, after I said I had never seen it before. At my statement, Hide gasped and said I could not leave until I had watched the whole thing. 

 

We sat on Hide’s couch, which was so soft I felt like falling asleep on it. Luckily, I was able to stay awake for the whole movie. The next movie we watched was the first Star Wars movie. When I looked at Hide, he just said that technically Disney owned Star Wars. 

 

I lasted about halfway through the movie before I started drifting off, thinking about how I was going to steal Hide’s couch. I felt a blanket be pulled over me, and that is when I fell asleep.

\----------------

 I woke up feeling the best I have ever felt. My bed was so comfortable and soft... wait. This is not my bed. I peaked my head out of the blanket cocoon I was in, and saw the TV still on, and Hide asleep on the floor.

I got up, the blanket still wrapped around me, and turned off the TV. I then checked the time. 2:34 in the fucking morning. I sighed, and got down on the floor with Hide. Before drifting back asleep.

\-----------

I woke up again, feeling extremely comfortable despite the fact I was on the floor. I then realized I was being held by Hide. I checked the time once again, and realized I had gotten about three more hours of sleep. I didn’t have work today, the only good thing that came out of what happened yesterday. 

 

“Stop...I don't want you to get...hurt” I heard. I looked at Hide again, and saw he looked uncomfortable. He must be having a nightmare. 

 

“Don’t...go. Not again...” He mumbled. I decided to wake him up, I didn’t like seeing him unhappy. I shook him lightly, not wanting to be rough with him.

 

“Hide, it’s alright. You’re safe. Nothing’s wrong, you’re at your apartment.” I said. Hopefully he would be able to wake up. Luckily, I saw him start to wake up. When he was fully awake, he smiled.

 

“Good morning Sasaki. Did you sleep well?” he asked. Then, like he was just realizing it said, “ wait, you’re supposed to be on the couch. Are you okay? Did you fall down?” 

 

I laughed lightly. “I’m fine. I woke up earlier and decided it wasn’t nice to have you sleep on the floor alone.” Hide nodded.

 

“Well, would you like some breakfast? I have some eggs, so we could make omelets.” He said happily. 

 

“Sure, but you should know, I am an awful cook.” I said before we made our way to the kitchen.

 \------------------

I wasn’t joking when I said I was an awful cook. I had burned the first omelet on one side, and not wanting to do the same to the other side, I took the omelet off the pan before the side was fully cooked. After that happened, Hide said he would be in charge of the cooking.

 

After Hide had finished cooking, we sat down at his counter and started to eat. As soon as I took the first bite, I loved it. 

 

“Hide.” I said in a monotone voice. He looked at me, he had just taken a bite. 

 

“This is the best fucking thing I have ever eaten.” I said, and I saw his face light up. 

 

“Thanks! I really like cooking things, mostly sweets, but I like making different types of food.” He said happily. 

 

“Well, if you ever need a taste tester, I will be glad to be one.” I said “also, do you have work today?”

 

Suddenly, Hide jumped up. “Oh shit! I forgot!” The next 20 minutes was just him running around getting ready. Not knowing what to do, I finished my omelet and picked up the plates to wash them. 

 

“Hide” I said when he passed my me, “Where do I put the plates?” 

 

“On the shelf to your left.” he said before grabbing one last thing. 

 

“I am so sorry, I completely forgot I had work today.” He said sadly.

 

“It’s fine, I should probably get home and use today to clean up.” I said. Hide nodded sadly. We walked out of his apartment and he locked the door. 

 

“Well, I guess I will see you sometime soon!” He said, and we went our different ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ah sorry I haven't written anything, I'm on vacation with my family and I didn't bring my computer. 


	5. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I wrote this on my iPad so sorry if it's crap. I also wrote this in the plane soooo.

I sighed, this was going to be difficult. I was put on a small case after being removed from the Aogiri case. So far, there had only been on murder, but we didn't know if the killer would strike again. Most of the evidence pointed to a small mask shop. I, as well as a few others on the case, felt like this might grow into a larger case. However, with most of the best detectives on the Aogiri case, we could not allow this. So, here I was, working late into the night once more. I knew that it was past one in the morning, and the office was quiet. My eyes were starting to slip closed, but I knew I needed to work some more. Deciding that caffeine might help, I got out of my chair and made my way to the break room.

I turned on the lights in the hallway, and walked to the third door on the right. After walking into the room, I walked to the right and found the light switch. I started making the coffee, leaning against the counter. Finally the coffee was ready and I was able to find my mug I kept here. I poured the caffeine into my mug and added some sugar. 

"Sasaki." A voice said, out of nowhere. I startled, scared at the sudden voice. Turning around, I saw none other than Urie, a young man who always was after a promotion. There was a joke around the office that he would marry his promotion once he got it. His headphones were still on his head, but they weren't plugged into anything. 

"Would you mind pouring me a cup as well?" He said. I nodded, not sure if he would be able to hear me if I said something. He walked over to a corner, and grabbed a mug before setting it on the counter next to me. "No cream or sugar." Nodding again, I poured the last of the coffee into his mug before handing it to him. 

"Thanks." Was all he said before walking out of the room and disappearing into the dark office space. I poured some cream into my coffee and took a sip after blowing on it a tiny bit. Of course it wasn't as good as :Re's coffee, but it was enough to keep me awake for a few more hours. I walked back to my desk and prepared for a few more hours of hard work.

\------------------

The next morning, it took all I had to get up. I had gotten home at around 5, and now at 7, I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. I groaned, rolling over and falling off the bed. That, luckily, got me up just in time to get dressed. 

Rushing out of the house, I figured I would get breakfast on the way. Luckily, there was a small bakery on the way to work. Walking into the shop, I spied some delicious looking cupcakes. Of course I knew that it wouldn't be the healthiest breakfast....but who the fuck would pass up those heavenly looking-and smelling- cupcakes. I walked up to the counter and rang the little bell there. I was a little surprised at who came out. 

"Sasaki! Long time no see, how's it been?" Hide asked. I remembered that Hide owned this place. Well , it is a nice surprise. We chatted a tiny bit before I remembered I need to get to work quickly. I got the cupcakes, and after bickering a bit about how he needed to take my money, I finally got him to take it.

I knew I would be able to eat while working, so I just protected the cupcakes while I ran to work. 

What I didn't expect was my boss, Akira, to try and steal one. When I walked into the office and got to my station, I opened the small box containing three cupcakes. Hey, I was hungry. I guess Akira smelled them and walked into my station, immediately drawn to the heavenly food. Did I mention Akira has a sweet tooth? 

She made a grab for a cupcake, and I was barley able to pull the box out of her reach.

"Oh, come on Sasaki! I'm sure you can give me at least one!" She said. I shook my head, desperate to be able to start eating. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." She grumbled before starting to walk away.

"Akira, wait!" I held out my arms, silently asking for a hug. She sent me a glare, then said, "only if you give me one of those cupcakes." Which, I had to refuse. She then walked out of the room to get to work. I also decided I should start working, and I did so while eating delicious cupcakes. 

\-------------

I was completely exhausted. If I wasn't worried about my clothes getting dirty, I probably would have crawled home. And so I walked, slowly, wishing my apartment was closer to work. I was just happy I would have a few days off. After seeing me work so hard, I was allowed a few days off to get some rest. 

"Sasaki!" I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw Hide behind me, running to catch up. I stopped, and waited until he was in front of me. He wasn't out of breath, even though he was running quite fast to catch up. 

"Yo, Sasaki! How was your day?" Hide asked, smiling. I noticed he smiled a lot. I like it when he smiles, I realized. 

"Ah, it was good. Nothing too exciting. How about you?" I said. 

"It was great! My shop has been getting a whole bunch more customers!" He then looked at me suspiciously. "It looks like a lot of them are detectives." I may or may not have told many people where I had gotten the amazing cupcakes. 

"But yeah, it is doing really well now. Hey, is it okay if I ask you something?" He said. He was looking at me nervously now. I nodded my consent. Hide sighed before continuing.

"I know we just met a little bit ago, and we don't know everything about each other, but would you like to sometime go out with me?" He was avoiding my gaze now, looking everywhere else but me as he talked. I thought about it for a split second, ands decided, why not? 

"Hide." I said to get him to look at me. "I would love to. I have a few days off now, so how about two days from now on Sunday night? I know a place that has really good milkshakes." I said. Hide was looking at me, surprised. Then, his face split into a large smile.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. I could practically see him jumping up and down. "I am so happy right now Sasaki!" I was laughing a bit from his excitement. I definitely wanted this. I loved seeing him happy.

'He would be happier with me back' a voice spoke inside my head. I tried to not let it phase me, but it shocked me. He hadn't spoken in a while. 'Let me come back Sasaki' the voice continued. I tried blocking it out, focusing on the happy man in front of me, but of course he just had to try and gain control. I didn't let it show how frightened I was. Only bad things would come from acknowledging my personal curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fanfic that I will be serious about finishing, and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.


End file.
